Shugo Shugo Survivors!
by Jade Kelly
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Shugo Chara was a reality show? Well here you go! With mad teams, mad fangirls and me as your M.C who knows what will happen! If you are a Tadase Lover you may not want to read this... Rated T at times!
1. Team Name Trouble

**Kelly: Let's hope the people like this story! WooT! **

**Aoibhinn: Someone found the drugs again...**

**Kelly: You fibber, you stupid talking marshmallow!**

**Aoibhinn: Ok.... Kelly does not own Shugo Chara! In any way...**

**Kelly: I do own my Shugo Chara's!**

**Aoibhinn: You have Shugo Chara's?**

**Kelly: Yup, There is Flow and Diana and Anna and Sam..... and so on!**

**Aoibhinn: Alright....**

* * *

**Kelly:** Shugo Shugo Survivors! Welcome to the show of adventure, randomness and L-O-V-E!

**Amu:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Ikuto:** I don't know but I like the sound of it...

**Tadase:** YOU THEIFING CAT!

**Kelly:** Alright, in this show you will be split into groups and you will go through an array of rounds! Each time you clear a round you get points, and at the end of the show the group with the most points wins! Understand!

**Everyone:** Yes M'am!

**Aoibhinn:** Well then, why am I here?

**Kelly:** Because I get lonely up here at the M.C stand....

**Aoibhinn:** Ugh...

**Yaya:** Let's pair into teams now!

**Kukai:** Right!

**Kelly:** One, Two, Three, into your teams!

**Team One:** Amu, Tadase and Ikuto!

**Team Two:** Rima, Nagihiko and Kairi!

**Team Three:** Yaya, Kukai and Utau!

**Team Four:** All the Shugo Chara's from the TV show! (They only take part in certain challenges)

**Team Five: **All of my Shugo Chara's (Again, only certain challenges)

**Kelly:** Ok, We have the teams ready so now we name them!

**Everyone:** Ugh....

**Kelly:** *Gets a chainsaw* Now....

**Everyone:** OK!

**The Pink Cat's Crown......** (Ok...)

**Rima and The Others........ **(How did I not see that coming?)

**Sporty Baby Diva.......** (That's ok I guess)

**Shugo Chara Party! ........** (Ugh, copyrighting.... I don't own that either)

**Kelly-Chan's Spirit Chara's! ........** (GREAT NAME)

**Kelly:** The names are a bit strange.....

**Aoibhinn:** You can say that again....

**Kelly:** The names are a bit strange.....

**Aoibhinn:** KELLY!

**Kelly:** Sorry, but I gave us a name too!

**Aoibhinn:** Oh No...

**Kelly:** Team Super Mega Ultra Awesome Queens Of Randomness Dancing Lovers M.C's Of Doom and Destruction!

**Everyone:** ............................

**Aoibhinn:** God Help Me!

**Kelly:** Next time the teams take their first challenge! Stay tuned!

**Theme Music:** Du Du Du~

* * *

**Kelly:** **I like this story!**

**Aoibhinn: I know, I know...**

**Amu: I am Scared.....**

**Utau: Wimp!**

**Amu: Shut up!**

**Utau: Make me!**

**Kukai and Yaya: They are such good friends....**

**Kairi: So true...**

**Rima: Nagihiko, carry me home!**

**Nagihiko: Awwwwww! Walk home yourself!**

**Rima: *Jumps on top of him* Hyah!**

**Nagi Horse: Wahhhh!**

**Shugo Chara's: If you guys review you can pick one of us and we will give you a free hug and a cookie!**

**Ikuto: That and you get a hug from me too!**

**Tadase: What about me........**

**Ikuto: *Snort***

**Kelly: Sorry to all Tadase lovers....**


	2. Episode 1 or Episode 2? Part 1

**Kelly: I love this story~**

**Aoibhinn: I know...**

**Kelly: I love Kukai and Ikuto too~**

**Aoibhinn: This Touhou maniac also hates Tadase and is listening to Wind God Girl on YouTube...**

**Tadase: Hey! Tadase's fan girls: Hey! Aya: Woot!**

**Kelly: Yup! I also hate me because I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Kelly's Chara's: You own us!**

**Kelly: Yes I do...**

* * *

**Kelly:** When I say Shugo, you say Survivors! SHUGO!

**Everyone else:** SURVIVORS!

**Kelly:** SHUGO!

**E.E:** SURVIVORS!

**Kelly:** Welcome to episode 2 of Shugo Shugo Survivors! I am your host, KELLY!

**Tadase:** Well, we didn't do anything last time so this should be episode 1 part 2...

**Kelly and Aoibhinn:** SHUT UP!

**Tadagay:** WAHHHHH! *Runs away*

**Amu:** Is he ok?

**Ikuto:** Yeah... He's fine... *Smirks*

**Aoibhinn:** He fell in a sea full of eels...

**Amu and Nagihiko:** What?

**Rima and Yaya**: Who?

**Kukai and Kelly:** When! Yay!

**Rima:** I'm hungry...

**Kairi:** Go get something then...

**Rima:** Feed me Kelly!

**Kelly:** NOOOOO!

**Kukai:** You tell her Kelly-Chan!

**Aoibhinn: **Anyways, Let's begin! Here is the first round!

**Kelly: **You have to swim through lakes full of piranhas and eels and sharks!

**Nagihiko:** Oh my!

**Kelly:** And then you must leap over a pit of lava!

**Aoibhinn:** Kelly...

**Kelly: **FINE! Sorry, but my doctor says I can't let you guys do that coarse because it gives me too much evil thoughts!

**Amu:** Ah...

**Kelly:** Now you must run across a field of cows and then leap from vines over slime, mud, thorns and spikes! After that you go through a few hurdles and go across the finish rope!

**Everyone:** O_O

**Chara's:** We don't have to do it~

**Kelly: **GO, GO, GO!

**Everybody:** Character Change!

**~Later On~**

**Amu: **Kya! I can't make this jump!

**Ikuto: **I'll help! Tadase can't...

**Tadase: **WAHH! I FELL IN THE THORNS! HELP ME SOMEONE!

**Rima: **Go faster my team/minions!

**Kairi: **It's kinda hard to do that because of us carrying you!

**Nagihiko:** KINDA?

**Kukai:** March; Run, March, Run, Leap, Jog!

**Yaya: **Gaga, Goo, Gaga, Goo, Gaga, Goo!

**Utau:** Hurry up Yaya!

**~Further In Time~**

**Kelly: **After me staring at Tadase getting hurt for the past hour, I can finally say that Kukai-sama's team has won this round! They get the 5 points!

**"Kukai-Sama's team":** YAY! WE RULE!

**Tadase:** Oh butterscotch dimples!

**Amu:** ?

**Ikuto**: Ok...

**Rima: **HOW DARE YOU LOSE MINIONS!

**Minions: **WAH!

**Chara's:** Good job!

* * *

**Kelly: Review and we will send you a cookie!**

**Ikuto: Also a video of Tadase falling into the thorns!**

**Tadase and Kiseki: WHERE THE *UC* DID YOU GET THAT?**

**Yoru: Never mind nya~**

**Miki: Cute...**

**Kukai and Yaya: Bye Bye!**

**Note: Aya is a touhou character and her theme is Wind God Girl! Also Aoibhinn has a FF account! Her name is Rainbow Glitter146 , Go read her story!**


	3. Episode 1 or Episode 2? Part 2

Kelly: DISCLAIMER!

**Aoibhinn: ...**

**Kelly: I SAID DISCLAIMER!**

**Flow: I'll say it; Kelly-chan does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Aoibhinn: *Scribbles on a piece of paper* "I lost my voice"**

**Flow and Kelly: Ahh!**

* * *

**Kelly:** Welcome to episode one or two or whatever you think part two! Anyways, after a challenge there is always a chat after it, you know, to see how the characters are doing and all that!

**Flow:** And since Aoibhinn-chan lost her voice, me and all of Kelly's Chara's will be filling in for her!

**Ikuto:** I feel this will end badly...

**Kelly:** Whatever makes you say that dear Iku-kun...? *Holds up a dead fish*

**Amu:** I think it's just a hunch... *Whispers to Ikuto* we should flee the building if this gets worse...

**Tadase:** I am right behind you!

**Kelly:** Right behind them in what, Dear Tadagay?

**Tadase:** Oh, we are going to flee the building...! Opps!

**Amu and Ikuto:** IT WAS ALL HIM! HE WANTS TO ESCAPE, NOT US!

**Kelly:** I see... Hellion! Character transform! **"Black-Storm Death"**

**Tadagay:** AHHHH! THEY LIE, THEY LIE!

**Rima:** ...

**Nagihiko:** O_O

**Kairi:** O_O

**Utau:**

**Kukai:**?

**Yaya:**?

**Amu:** O_O

**Ikuto:** 8D

**Chara's:** LOL!

**Kelly:** *Comes back in drenched in blood* Kay! I'm done!

**Hellion:** Let this be a warning to you all!

**Aoibhinn:** *Scribbles* "Don't *UK* with Kelly"

**Kelly:** Soooo true!

**Rima:** I'm hungry...

**Nagihiko and Kairi:** WE DON'T CARE!

**Flow:** You are in luck! Suu made dinner!

**Amu:** My Su?

**Hellion:** No. Suu Orange! She is one of Kelly's Chara's and if you think about the March Hare from Alice In Wonderland The Movie you pretty much have her personality!

**Everyone:** Oh No...

**Suu Orange:** DINNERS READY! ITS PORKBALLS AND CHIKENLOAF! WITH SIDE TOPPINGS OF POWERPUFF BRAINS AND SALT YOU WILL REALLY ENJOY THIS!

**Kelly:** What about the Rowdyruff Boys?

**Suu:** THEY ARE IN MY SUPER TORTURE ROOM AT THE MINUTE!

**Kelly:** DON'T KILL MY BOOMER!

**Suu:** KAY!

**Kukai:** This is why we keep Kelly happy! If we don't she will transform with Suu!

**Utau:** And then...

**Kukai:** The earth blows up!

**Everyone:** *Under shock*

**Yaya:** This food isn't half bad!

**Everyone:** *More shock*

**Aoibhinn:** *Scribbles* "Bye everyone"

**Kelly:** WAIT!

**Ikuto and Kukai:** What?

**Kelly:** We have something to say!

**Flow:** Yes we do!

**Utau:** Ok, what is it?

**Kelly:** I am looking for a new partner!

**Amu:** What about Aoibhinn?

**Kelly:** Oh, she will vanish mysteriously on a hot air balloon!

**Aoibhinn:** O_O

**Kelly:** So, all my fans out there-

**Tadase:** *Limps in* If you have fans...

**Kelly:** *punches* Review or PM me telling me why you want to be my partner!

**Hellion:** Once she gets five or more entries she will narrow it down, so tell your friends!

**Suu:** JOIN IT NOW AND I WILL SEND YOU MY FAMOUS BUTTERFLY SOUP!

**Aoibhinn:** O_O

* * *

**Kelly: So you have heard! Join it now and I will send you Tadase's arm!**

**Tadase: WHAT?**

**Flow: If you want to read more about Kelly-chan's Chara's, go to her profile and read the mini story in here description!**

**Amu: Bye~**


	4. Welcome?

Jade: I'm back! YESH! Anyway, disclaimer please~~~

**Hellion: Jade-chan does not own anything in Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Jade:** *Walks into her room in the studio* HONEY! I'M HOME~

**Everyone:** Where were you?

**Jade:** I barely escaped...

**Tadase and Nagi:** Where...?

**Jade:** The mental hospital silly!

**Amu:** O_O

**Ikuto: **Why aren't you going by Kelly in your screen name anymore?

**Jade:** Because! I like this better... *Grins*

**Kukai:** I like it too!

**Jade:** YAYLYPOPS! *Hugs*

**Rima:** Where's Aoibhinn?

**Jade:** *Grins evilly*

**Kairi:** *Backs away slowly...*

**Jade:** Attention all! Aoibhinn has been lost in a hot air balloon ride and now is somewhere in China!

**Everyone:** _(Scary...)_

**Jade:** Anyways... the contest thing I had only got two entries...

**Nagi:** How sad...

**Jade:** SOO! I picked them both to be my M.C partners!

**Amu:** Cool~ where are they?

**Jade:** Ahem! LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND CHARA'S... PLEASE WELCOME! HANNAH!

**? : ***CLAPS X100*

**Hannah: **Yo! *Looks around to Ikuto* Hi Ikuto-kun!

**Utau:** Back off Bitch...

**Hannah:** *Hisses at Utau*

**Jade:** Calmness everyone! NEXT! PLEASE WELCOME! LOVELY!

**Lovely:** Hi everyone~~

**Amu and Yaya:** Hi Lovely-chan

**Chara's:** Yo!

**Jade:** OH yeah! I want to show you guys "THE BUTTON"

**Kairi:** The "Button"?

**Yaya:** It sounds like fun, right guys!

**Utau:** Nothing Jade has is fun...

**Lovely:** What does it do Jade?

**Jade:** ... I don't know!

**Hannah:** How do you not know...?

**Jade:** The dude who sold it to me was like "Do you like random stuff" and I was like "Yeah" so he was like "This will do random stuff! Good and Bad" so I bought three~

**Ikuto:** Why three?

**Hannah:** She won't say...

**Lovely and Nagi:** Are we doing an event or not?

**Jade:** YEAH! Today's event is simple~ You must run from that pole to that pole, they are exactly four miles away from each other, and while you do that I will press the button!

**Lovely:** The winner's team will get three points! Second will get two and third will get one~

**Hannah:** And the losers will be covered in shame...

**Flow:** THREE, TWO, ONE! GOO!

**Hannah:** This is M.C Jade with her great assistants Hannah and Lovely!

**Lovely:** They are off, Jade has the button in her hand and is pressing it now!

**Hannah:** Ouch! Yaya just got kicked by some man in black!

**Lovely:** A brick fell on Nagi's head! Ow! And Amu just slipped on oil~

**Jade:** YES! TADASE GOT HIT WITH A TEN PUND CRATE!

**Hannah:** That will hurt in the morning~

**Jade:** And... Kairi is over the line first~

**Lovely:** Utau is second!

**Hannah:** And... Kukai is third!

**Jade: **What a great match! Now Sporty Baby Diva or however you pronounce it has eight points making them the leaders!

**Lovely:** And Rima and The Others now have three points!

**Hannah:** As for the losers, line up over there!

**Losers:** Huh?

**Jade:** Are you ready Lovely, Hannah! One, Two, THREE!

**The M.C's:** *Throw buckets of purple goo at all the losers*

**Amu:** WHAT IS THIS!

**Yaya:** Ewwwww~

**Rima:** ARGG!

**Winners:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Jade:** We said that the losers would be covered in shame and so you are~

**Kukai:** Jade's super special shame gloop!

**Lovely:** Well, that's all for today's show!

**Hannah:** Join us next time guys!

**Flow:** And send us in questions for the cast! We will make sure they answer them!

**Jade:** TATA~

**Theme music: **Du, Du, Du~

* * *

**Jade: REVIEW! We will send you a free chocolate bar~~**

**Review Button: Press me! You know you want to!**


	5. Chats and TV

**Jade: Right… So here we go! Another late chapter…**

**Hannah: Yup! Where were you anyway…?**

**Lovely: It's like you dropped off the face of the Earth or something.**

**Jade: I'll tell you later. Now we must do the disclaimer… YAYA!**

**Yaya: Jade-chii doesn't own Shugo Chara! Only her charas and this story…**

**Jade: Hurrah~! Let's go…**

* * *

**Jade**: Yo my friends, slaves, fans and minons… *_giggles_* this is second Shugo Shugo Survivors Chat.

**Rima**: Can you tell us where you were _now_?

**Amu**: It was _really_ boring waiting for you here… We had nearly nothing to do!

**Lovely**: Why didn't you watch the TV over there? It has lots of channels…

**Ikuto**: We tried, but we had… _issues_ with it…

**Hannah**: How so, it isn't broken or anything is it?

**Kairi**: No, not _broken_… But we had problems with choosing what channels to watch…

**Utau**: Yaya wanted to watch _Baby TV_, which is really stupid.

**Kukai**: Utau wanted to watch the music channel, which I think is boring.

**Yaya**: And Kukai wanted to watch football…! I _HATE_ football!

**Nagi**: It was… quite entertaining watching them fight…~

**Everyone**: _*Starts to fight again_*

**Jade**: SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! *_Angry face_!*

**Everyone**: *_Shuts up and stands still_*

**Hannah and Lovely**: Wow… Since when was/could Jade (_be_) serious at times like this…?

**Jade**: You all have horrible taste! You should watch the _Food Channel_~! That is the best!

**Everyone**: … *_Starts to argue again with Jade this time_*

**Flow**: *Looks at the other two MC's* what I miss?

**Hannah and Lovely:** *_Points at Jade_*

**Flow**: I'll handle it… Just get me a microphone and some sticky tape…

**Lovely**: Here's some sticky tape…

**Hannah**: Uh… Here's a microphone as well…

**Flow**: *Sticks microphone on the wall beside the TV and turns on _Disney Channel_ to Hannah Montana*

**TV**: You get the… best of both worlds… YEAH~!

**Everyone**: *_Screams_* TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!

**Flow**: *_Turns it off_* Now all of you shut up and be QUIET!

**Jade**: Sorry, I lost it there for a minute… Sorry bout' that…

**Amu**: We all did… sorry…

**Ikuto**: I didn't. I was… _standing_ on the roof the whole time when you guys were…

**Rima**: So what do we do now…? I don't think there is anything left to chat about.

**Kukai**: This studio is really boring and plain you know…

**Jade**: Hmn…? *_Makes thinking face_*

**Nagi**: You okay Jade-chan? You're making a strange face…

**Jade**: I _GOT_ IT! I KNOW WHAT TO DO!~

**Utau**: Calm down and tell us you idiot…

**Jade**: What we should do is renovate the whole studio, like put games and more than one TV and stuff.

**Kairi**: We could have pinball machines… and game consoles!

**Utau**: And karaoke machines and a plasma screen TV…

**Yaya**: And toys! Teddy bears too~

**Kukai**: Don't forget a football pitch! Or a swimming pool~

**Lovely**: That's a great idea Jade~!

**Hannah**: Let's savour this moment. It will probably never happen again…!

**Jade**: It should probably be done soon, next chapter… So while we do this, I need you readers to send me in ideas for the next challenge~

**Flow**: Make it cool and exciting and FUNNY!~

**Amu**: Wait, before we finish up… Has anyone seen Tadase?

**Ikuto**: _No_… *_Smirks_*

_**Outside… On the roof…**_

**Tadase**: *_All tied up, hanging from the top_* Hello…? Can anyone hear me? *_sobs_* its cold up here… Help me…! *_Pauses_* Did I _hear Hannah Montana_? IS IT THE _NEW_ EPISODE~! LET ME DOWN! Anybody…!

* * *

**Jade: There… Let's leave him up there for a while… *Chuckles* **

**Hannah: You never did tell us where you were…?**

**Jade: Oh yeah! My computer got a virus so I couldn't use it for a while but when it was fixed I was sick and THEN I bought a new laptop and it took a little while to set it up…**

**Lovely: Ah… It makes sense now.**


	6. NOTICE

**Yeah so in this story and in Truth or Dare, both are being put on hold while I focus on my other story and another I have in mind.**

**Just so you know when they do return they will be in a different format as well. So instead of…**

**Jade: *insert words***

**Aoibhinn: *other words***

**It will be more like normal stories like…**

"**_" said Jade**

"**_" replied Aoibhinn**

**Yes, it's different but the dares will still be the same and it will be (probably) be easy to get used to. Thanks~**

**-Jade. **


End file.
